For The Last Moment
by Mitsu Rui
Summary: Terima kasih Lelouch untuk dunia baru yang telah kau ciptakan… Dan terima kasih karena kau telah memberiku seorang malaikat… Sebagai penebusan kesalahanku sebagai tanda ikatan kita. / KALULU /


Maaf…

Maafkan aku Kallen…

Maaf karena lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku…

Aku terlalu bodoh untuk membuat akhir yang bahagia untuk semua orang…

Banyak nyawa menghilang sia-sia untuk mewujudkan ambisiku...

Pengorbanan yang terlalu besar untuk kedamaian dunia yang ingin aku ciptakan.

Aku sudah gagal… untuk melindungi orang-orang yang seharusnya kulindungi

Karena itu…

Tetaplah hidup…

Sebagai bukti aku masih mampu menjaga orang yang ingin kulindungi…

Tetaplah hidup, Kallen…

Tetaplah hidup untuk melihat dunia baru yang telah aku ciptakan

Walaupun dengan pengorbanan yang sia-sia…

Namun setidaknya, aku bisa memenuhi janji terakhirku padamu dan pada semua orang…

Dan malam ini

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya…

Biarkan aku memilikimu…

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya

**CODE GEASS FANFICTION**

**For The Last Moment**

**Diclaimer: Don't own Code Geass**

**Inspirated Lemon: Lawless by Diana Palmer**

**Warning : LEMON, Almost PORN WITHOUT PLOT / PWP, MATURE CONTENTS, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! I'VE WARNED YOU!**

**Pairing: Kallen x Lelouch (Kalulu)**

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

"Le… Lelouch... Mmmhhh!"

"Buka mulutmu… Kallen…"

Kallen menganga kaget, dan kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Lelouch. Bibinya mempermainkan bibir Kallen dengan lembut, dalam keheningan tanpa nafas yang membuat Kallen dapat merasakan dengan jelas tubuh Lelouch di tubuhnya, menyadari kehangatan tangan pemuda itu di punggungnya, dan bibir Lelouch yang bermain dengan sangat sensual. Lengan Kallen terulur melingkari leher Lelouch. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya, menyambut ciuman itu dengan lapar. Ia merasakan Lelouch menarik ujung bajunya dari balik celana jins yang dikenakannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, tangan Lelouch menyentuh kulit telanjangnya, membuat Kallen tersentak kaget.

"Le… Lelouch… " Kallen bergedik saat merasakan nafas Lelouch di tengkuknya. Lelouch hanya diam, mencoba menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh gadis itu.

Kallen menggeliat, mencoba untuk melakukan perlawanan. Namun Lelouch terlebih dahulu menghentikan perlawanan Kallen dengan menggulingkan gadis itu ke bawah tubuhnya, agar bisa menatap langsung sepasang mata milik Kallen. Dibelainya rambut Kallen dengan lembut.

"Kau tahu Kallen, matamu adalah salah satu hal terbaik yang kau punya, setelah rambutmu ini," gumam Lelouch sementara jari-jari panjangnya mulai mencari-cari kancing pakaian Kallen.

"Tunggu… Lelouch, kau tidak bisa melepasnya!" protes Kallen. Ia yakin pipinya sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia masih bisa menahan rasa malunya jika Lelouch melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini.

"Tentu saja aku bisa melakukannya." Tanpa basa-basi, Lelouch menuntaskan pekerjaannya, melucuti pakaian Kallen dari pinggang sampai atas. Rasanya seperti disambar petir. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Lelouch akan melakukan hal seperti ini padanya. Dan yang lebih gila, ia tidak bisa melakukan perlawanan apapun. Bukan, bukan ia tidak bisa. Tapi ia tidak mau. Ia tidak mau kehilangan sosok pemuda ini lagi, setelah apa yang ia lakukan.

Kallen mencoba bicara, tapi Lelouch sudah lebih dulu menunduk. Bahkan saat Kallen bicara, Lelouch membuka mulut tepat di payudaranya, dan melahap semua yang ada. Lidahnya membelai titik sensitif itu sementara mulutnya menikmati gadis itu dalam keheningan yang hanya dipecahkan oleh detak jantung dan erangan-erangan liar yang keluar dari bibir Kallen. Jemari Kallen mencengkram kuat lengan Lelouch saat mulut Lelouch menjelajahi tubuhnya.

Tangan Lelouch bergerak turun menyusuri punggung Kallen dan perlahan mulai merapatkan tubuh mereka. Bibirnya berpindah ke bibir Kallen, sementara ia menempatkan posisi agar bisa merasakan dada gadis itu di dadanya yang bidang.

"Le… Lelouch," erangan Kallen kembali terdengar, "Aku tidak pernah mengira rasanya akan seperti ini!"

"Aku juga," bisik Lelouch. "Biarkan aku melakukannya, Kallen… untuk saat terakhir kita…"

Kallen nyaris tidak mendengarnya. Ia dilanda gelombang hasrat yang begitu nyata. Sentuhan Lelouch membuat pikirannya melayang. Ia melengkungkan tubuh, bergerak gelisah di bawah desakan pelan dan sensual dari tubuh Lelouch. Ia membuka mulutnya, menerima ciuman lapar Lelouch yang membuat tubuhnya makin bergairah.

Lelouch melucuti sisa pakaian Kallen. Mulut hangatnya kembali bergerak di dada dan perut Kallen, mengklaim wilayah jajahannya dengan tanda-tanda berwarna kemerahan yang menjadi bukti kepemilikannya. Kallen terkesiap, bergelayut, dan tenggelam dalam sensasi baru saat Lelouch bergerak menuruni tubuhnya. Lelouch menyentuh tubuhnya dengan cara yang tidak pernah dibayangkan oleh Kallen. Mungkin saja ia akan mati jika Lelouch berhenti sekarang.

Di tengah semua itu, entah sejak kapan kaus dalam Lelouch dilempar entah ke mana, diikuti jinsnya, meninggalkan pemuda itu dalam balutan celana bokser hitam. Celana itu sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan hasratnya.

Lelouch berhenti sejenak untuk menatap wajah Kallen. Lengan gadis itu melingkar di lehernya. Tubuh putih polosnya yang dipenuhi peluh melengkung bak korban persembahan. Kelopak matanya setengah tertutup dengan nafasnya yang naik turun.

Tatapan langsung Lelouch berhasil menembus kesadaran Kallen. Ia melihat cara Lelouch memandangnya dan membuatnya mulai salah tingkah karena kini tidak ada sehelai benang pun yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Jangan malu," ucap Lelouch serak. "Lihat aku Kallen… Jangan tutupi wajahmu…"

Kallen kembali merasakan bibir lelouch di tubuhnya dalam kegelapan hangat kamar. Suara lembut bibir yang beradu nyaris tidak terdengar olehnya, tertutup oleh nafasnya sendiri yang tersengal. Ini lebih intim dari apa yang pernah ia bayangkan, terutama saat ia sepenuhnya bersentuhan dengan Lelouch tanpa penghalang apa pun.

Tubuhnya kembali tersentak saat jari Lelouch menyelinap masuk di tubuhnya, mencoba untuk mengoyak pertahanan miliknya. Tanpa bisa dicegah, jeritan halus keluar dari bibinya dan air mata mulai meluncur turun dari sepasang mata birunya saat Lelouch menambah jari-jarinya.

"Rileks," bisik Lelouch saat tubuh Kallen menegang. "Percayalah padaku, Kallen_._ Aku tidak akan menyakitimu… Aku janji…"

Lelouch merapat lembut dan merasakan tubuh Kallen tersentak. Lelouch kembali melakukannya, menggerakkan jarinya dalam tubuh Kallen. Ketiga kalinya, Kallen mengeluarkan suara yang tidak pernah didengar oleh Lelouch. Kuku-kuku tangannya menancap di lengan Lelouch, menimbulkan luka goresan di sana. Perlahan Lelouch menarik jari-jarinya keluar dari tubuh Kallen, membuat Kallen kembali mendesah.

Bibir Lelouch membelai mata, pipi, dan bibir terbuka Kallen sementara ia bergerak dengan sangat pelan, sangat sensual, menuju penyatuan total dengan Kallen, memasuki tubuh Kallen dengan miliknya. Tubuhnya bergetar saat merasakan miliknya yang berada di dalam tubuh Kallen, merasakan kehangatan dan sensasi yang luar biasa saat mereka menyatukan diri seperti ini. Lelouch merengkuh tubuh Kallen lebih erat. Kallen hanya bisa mengerang gemetar dan gelegar kenikmatan kembali bergema di tubuh Lelouch saat tubuh Kallen mengikuti iramanya.

Lelouch mencium bibir bawah Kallen dan bergerak kembali. "Apa kau bisa merasakannya? Merasakan diriku yang berada di dalam tubuhmu?" bisiknya tepat di telinga Kallen.

Kallen terkesiap. Lelouch menggigit dan menjilati leher Kallem dengan lembut. "Ini bukan ritual bisu, _baby_," bisik Lelouch parau. "Aku sangat menyukai suaramu saat aku memasuki tubuhmu. Katakanlah apa yang kau rasakan sekarang, Kallen," bujuknya. "Bicaralah padaku."

Kallen menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku… Arrgghhh… Tidak bisa bicara!"

"Kenapa?"

Tangan Kallen menyelinap di punggung Lelouch dan ia kembali melengkungkan tubuhnya dan menggeliat gemetaran. "Rasanya seperti… terbakar," ucapnya tercekat. Matanya terpejam, mencari kenikmatan di kejauhan. "Sekujur tubuhku sakit… Ahhhhh!" Suaranya meninggi liar saat tubuhnya mulai menggelinjang. Sungguh, belum pernah ia merasakan rasa sakit seperti ini, bahkan di medan pertempuran sekalipun.

"Maafkan aku Kallen… Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa aku melakukannya dengan benar?"

"Ya. Kau melakukannya dengan baik!"

Kenikmatan Kallen meningkatkan gairah Lelouch. Ia tidak mengira Kallen akan menikmatinya, terutama saat pengalaman pertama mereka. Perlahan ia mulai menggerakan tubuhnya.

"ARRGHHH!" Kallen kembali memekik, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat kenikmatan berubah menjadi nyeri yang menyengat.

Lelouch menahan diri. Nafasnya terengah kasar. Ia tidak bisa menahan hasratnya lebih lama lagi, tapi ia juga tidak ingin menyakiti Kallen lebih daripada yang seharusnya. Tiba-tiba Lelouch menunduk dan menggigit bahu Kallen, membuat gadis itu terpekik kaget. Taktik pengalihan perhatian itu berhasil. Kallen bergidik satu kali sebelum akhirnya rileks saat Lelouch bergerak seirama di tubuhnya. Kenikmatan menggantikan rasa sakit, seketika, dan mengejutkan. Kallen mulai bergerak bersama Lelouch, gerakan yang semakin lama semakin tidak terkendali, ketika sengatan kenikmatan meningkat dan menjanjikan surga saat hasrat kian mendesak.

Saat kenikmatan semakin meningkat secara tak terduga, bibir Lelouch kembali menghujani bibir dan leher Kallen dengan ciuman penuh hasrat, membuat tubuh Kallen terlonjak saat Lelouch bergerak kasar. "Hahhh, Arrgghhh! Jangan berhenti, Lelouch…"

Lelouch berbisik lembut di telinganya, "Tentu saja, _baby!_"

Kenikmatan itu telah seluruhnya menguasai Lelouch. Kallen dapat merasakannya dan mulai meminta lebih. Tubuhnya menyampaikan permohonan tak terucap pada Lelouch seiring dengan setiap hujaman Lelouch di tubuhnya. Ia terus mengikuti gerakan Lelouch, maju, mundur, naik, bergerak, dan mendesak. Hingga akhirnya kenikmatan itu semakin bertumpuk menjadi gelombang desakan yang meronta ingin dibebaskan.

Hingga saat Kallen tak mampu berpikir dan tidak mampu mengendalikan diri lagi. Diiringi teriakan nama sang pemuda di atasnya, ia melepaskan seluruh hasratnya. Hal itu membuat Lelouch semakin menggila hingga ia mengeluarkan seluruh hasratnya di dalam tubuh Kallen. Tubuh kekar itu pun jatuh di atasnya. Lelouch bisa mendengar suara jantung Kallen yang terus berdetak kencang. Kemudian dibawanya tubuh polos gadis itu dalam pelukannya.

Lelouch merasakan tubuh Kallen yang masih bergetar pada akhir kenikmatan manis yang paling eksplosif yang pernah dirasakannya dalam hidupnya. Ia mencium dada, leher, dan dagu Kallen dengan lembut dan mati rasa oleh kenikmatan yang tidak tertahankan. Membiarkan euphoria luar biasa yang masih sangat terasa di tubuhnya, dan membiarkan seluruh hasratnya selama ini keluar dengan sebebas-bebasnya.

_Terima kasih Kallen… untuk saat-saat terakhir… yang telah kau berikan untukku…_

.

.

.

**AFTER LIFE…**

**Six Years After Zero Requime**

Gadis berambut merah marun itu berlari kecil menuju rumahnya. Mata hijaunya menatap langit biru yang sangat cerah, matahari berkilau indah, seakan menunjukkan kehidupan baru yang sangat indah. Bibir gadis itu pun menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

_Hei Lelouch, apa kau bisa melihatnya? Inilah dunia baru yang telah kau ciptakan. Setelah enam tahun berlalu, segalanya sudah menjadi lebih baik. Walaupun masih ada beberapa masalah, namun rasa kebencian manusia seakan sudah hilang karenamu… Jika saja kau ada di sini… Kau pasti akan tertawa melihat semua itu… Terima kasih Lelouch… untuk dunia baru… yang telah kau ciptakan…_

"Mama… Mama sudah kembali!"

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum melihat anak laki-lakinya, berambut hitam keunguan dan bermata hijau, yang berlari menyambut kedatangannya. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan membawa anak itu ke dalam pelukannya.

_Dan terima kasih… karena kau telah memberiku seorang malaikat… Sebagai penebusan kesalahanku… Dan sebagai tanda ikatan kita… Yang akan menghubungkan kita… di masa lalu, sekarang, dan masa depan nantinya…._

**FIN**

A/N: My first fic in this fandom. My you enjoy my fic! Maaf jika kurang memuaskan minna-san. Sungguh, saya selalu terharu setiap kali melihat ending code geass. Benar-benar anime yang paling ironis yang pernah saya tonton…

So, for this fic… Mind to review minna?


End file.
